


我们从餐桌开始谈论爱

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, VergilxDante注意, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 但丁问维吉尔：明天吃什么？





	我们从餐桌开始谈论爱

明天吃什么？

 

这个问题和热水一起淋下来的时候，但丁被烫了一下，不过他没有躲，若无其事地扭了扭不大精准的把手，这也没比贝利尔的屁股火辣到哪里去，但他很好奇，以前他从来没这么想过，有什么东西触动了他，让他在这想这种家庭主妇一生的烦恼。

 

他草草冲了冲就收拾完了，包括这种急迫在内，让但丁都很费解，不过一切都在门口搭着毛巾等着换班的维吉尔面前得以解释，于是他顺理成章地问出了口，不管维吉尔还没有适应这种生活，“明天吃什么？”他没有用咱们、一起，等等这些词，那听起来太亲密无隙了点，实际上他们的关系总是四处漏风，并且上次一起聚餐维吉尔坐着，他躺着，两个人凑合主动或被动痛饮了一个城的人血。尼禄把他们从车里一起扔出去的时候，同时硬邦邦地丢出来姬莉叶的晚餐邀请，但那是下个星期的事儿了，他很好奇维吉尔会不会紧张地开始磨刀，或者挑选领结，不过目前看来还好，他就是霸占了迎光最好的沙发看书。

 

他不知道为什么维吉尔还没有离开，他甚至根本没有多收拾一个房间的打算，也没有想过昨天晚上他老哥在哪儿休息的。毕竟他总是会习惯的。

 

维吉尔看了他一眼，就像所有对生活琐事敬而远之不谙世事艰辛的丈夫，“随便你。”他说完就进了浴室，扣住门也慢条斯理悄无声息，那条总是叽歪乱喊的滑轨在他手里温顺地像块黄油。但丁抓了抓头发，去翻了下冰箱，果然除了啤酒和果酱什么都没有，还是过期的，他关上门，开始打量贴在上面的外卖单。

 

维吉尔面对无橄榄披萨的表情并没有但丁想的那么丰富多彩，他本来还指望拿这个下饭。他坐下来，审视那个摊开的热气腾腾的大盒子就像看一杯水一样毫无起伏，但丁已经抢先拿走了芝士堆积最多的那一片，含糊不清地说：“我跟店里订的时候，他还问我是不是有女朋友了突然变成四人份，办个会员他可以送我无糖饮料。”

 

“女朋友”并没有抬头看他，把披萨吃出了一种高级餐厅的风度，明明两个人都是手抓，他就看起来像个懒洋洋的单身汉，但丁也没有指望他能得到什么回答，出乎意料的是维吉尔说了，他把油脂捻到纸巾上，就好像他们已经这样一起度过了几十年，今天不过是无聊又繁琐的一天，明天依旧如此，直到他们从同一张床躺进同一个坟墓，“所以为什么没有办。”

 

但丁张了张嘴，说起来他自己也真没想过去搞点什么熟客折扣，他用舌头擦了擦指头上的酱料，从自己乱七八糟的脑子里搜寻碎片，“嗯……”他盯上所剩无几的披萨，犹豫着是要芝士厚的那一块还是培根多的那一块，说起来几天以前，他根本不用选，都是他的，现在束手束脚的他竟然没什么不适应，“大概我没想过会……一直呆在这？”

 

维吉尔又不吱声了，他擦干净手推开椅子站起来，走到楼梯口那儿才想起来要说点什么，但丁抓着头发看向转过身的哥哥，他的脸侧抽动几下，用一种似乎牙疼的调调朝他掷出几个我吃饱了，然后火烧屁股一样飞进了房间。说起来那原来也是但丁的窝。

 

但丁叼着披萨边拎起几缕发梢，打量着要不要去整一整，Death Scissors和隔几条街话很多的理发师在他脑子里来回转了转，最终他决定自己随便剪剪，削掉脑袋或者耳朵都不是特别靠谱的选项。

 

在此之前，他要想好一个问题。

 

晚上吃什么。

 

把刷干净的平底锅架好的时候，但丁稍微有一点点理解到他为什么明明不需要和人类一样按时按点吃东西睡觉，但他确实大部分时间在遵守这些因为人类脆弱肉体而制定的规则，因为这是伊娃教给他们为数不多的东西。他丢掉了项链，丢掉了维吉尔，丢掉了家，但他终究还是没有忘记妈妈告诉他们的活着的本能，时间到了就知道往家里走，吵架吵得再凶也会坐到一张桌子边。他按照这个看起来累赘，没什么意义又额外增加负担（他得为了这个弄钱，有个固定住所，虽然也不重要其实最好还是有人一起）的规则走下去，他的兄弟曾经离开了他非常非常遥远，然而最终回到了一张餐桌前，等待着分享他们童年起并没有改变过的共同的饥饿。然后可以一起在对方的梦境边休憩，不过这个看起来还需要时间。

 

但丁有模有样地煎好一个蛋，后知后觉地想起来自己不是在做早餐，但是管他的，这么多年后他还能想起来先放油还是先下蛋就已经不错了，维吉尔不想吃他可以都吃掉，虽然小时候他的哥哥才是那个被迫接受他盘子里所有不想吃的菜的人，怎么说呢，他可以改变，为了他似乎重新从餐桌上生长起来的这个家。

 

维吉尔似乎对此还算适应良好，他把他那份稍微糊了边儿的蛋卷（完美的那个显然在但丁肚子里）收拾得干干净净，如果是以前伊娃就会摸摸大儿子的肩膀，并敲着但丁的头让他看看盘子里乱糟糟的残渣，现在维吉尔的肩膀很宽，应该比伊娃高了很多很多，她可能不能那么轻松地抚摸孩子们的头顶，但食物（还是有点糊）的香气拥抱着他们，就好像他们和她从来没有从这张桌子边分离过。

 

没有外卖就意味着还要多一道工序，洗碗，在过去那往往是他们的父母的亲密时间，他们坐在桌子边玩玩具，看书，吵嘴，向对方投掷餐刀直到扎到斯巴达为止，伊娃会在水流声里小声地唱歌，有时候他们的父亲负责这事儿，她就靠在丈夫身边给两个孩子削苹果，给维吉尔的要分很多，但丁的要少一点，因为但丁肯定会吃完就去抢维吉尔的，维吉尔打完但丁后就会把自己的分给弟弟，最终他们会得到公平的甜蜜。但丁卷起袖边，碗碟顽强地在磕碰声中没有玉石俱焚，他发现没有清洁剂，只能勉强刮干净残渣，毕竟盘子以前是用来装恶魔脑袋的装饰，作为一个一次性爱好者他没有仔细考虑这些配套产品，于是但丁在心里列了一个清单，清洁剂，油，燃气公司的电话，更多的鸡蛋，如果尼禄他们要来，还有更多的餐具，加上啤酒，女士们的点心，附上几条向蕾蒂借钱的适用借口。

 

但丁擦了擦手走出临时厨房，把充当围裙的旧衬衣扔到一边，他看见半个削好的苹果搁在桌子上。

 

 

 

ps浴室门老哥来的第一天就修好了。


End file.
